The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
As our society transitions from a labor intensive society to a computer based service society, people get less and less exercise. Because of the sedentary nature of the work environment, it is important to be able to get exercise whenever and wherever possible. If a person is traveling and staying in a hotel and/or motel, being able to exercise is important to one's wellbeing. A person that is physically fit is also sharper mentally and is more productive in the work place.
Unfortunately, it is a known fact that most people do not visit the gym because they simply don't have time or won't make the time. Some people save time by investing in a home gym. In this regard, there are many different types of home exercise equipment which typically includes heavily framed items that are difficult to move and store. As such, these items are useful in a home environment, but are not portable enough to take with you on the go.
To this end, frequent travelers must often rely on the workout facilities of hotels. This can be problematic, as the range and quality of the available exercise equipment varies widely from one location to the next. As a result, many users simply skip their workouts.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a portable exercise system that includes a lightweight design that can easily fit within a suitcase, is easily assembled at any location, and that can provide a complete body workout anywhere the user is located.